Bank branches are increasingly being re-imagined to balance improved customer service with lower running costs. Some solutions to balancing these interests include self-service and assisted-service devices. Other solutions use staff driven branch transactions to resolve customer needs. While these solutions provide a bank branch system, they do not have the capability of giving a combined view for staff across devices. The current solutions also fail to provide for staff control across multiple devices and multiple types of devices.